The Great Misadventure of Korea and America
by Bri Nara
Summary: Korea and America go digging for treasure. Madness ensues. Crack fic.


**United States of Hetalia Production**

_To think I developed this after reading a dramatic and tragic war-fic. Oh wells~. Bri-chan doesn't own anything... except the shovel America-kun is using. He needs to give that back later.

* * *

_Korea was surprised to see a random mountain of dirt beside a deep hole in the ground. He was even more surprised to see his friend, America, in the middle of the hole with a shovel. The hole was at least 15 feet deep already, it needed a ladder propped against the wall to get out.

"Hey, America! What'cha doing, da-ze?" America looked up at Korea and smiled.

"I'm looking buried treasure down here!"

"Treasure?" Like, gold, and money, stuff to show off to Aniki?

"Yeah! England buried it here forever ago and forgot all about it! So I'm finally taking it out!"

"Can I help?"

"Sure! There's an extra shovel there! HAHAHA!"

So Korea grabbed the shovel, jumped into the hole, and helped America dig for his treasure.

A few hours later...

The sun was setting, and they were tired. They finally noticed a problem here.

"Uh...America..."

"What?"

"Ladders were made in Korea, so I can tell that the ladder you brought won't reach the top anymore, da-ze."

"What makes you say that?"

"Look up, da-ze."

They both did. In the span of a few hours, they managed to add a couple of (hundred) feet to their buried treasure search. The sky looked like a dark-blue dot from where they were.

"Oops." They both said and plopped onto the floor.

"America, what was supposed to be in this treasure, anyways?"

"'Things beyond your wildest dreams.' That's what Spain said."

Beyond his wildest dreams... His wildest dream was himself surrounded by 20 Chinas and Japans while being feed kimchi as they chant 'Aniki Korea'. That would be one hell of a Korean ending.

America's wildest probably involved himself being Superman while Korea be 'Kimchi Lad'.

...That would be cool too...

"Let's keep digging then, da-ze~!"

Later...

"I think we finally hit something!"

Dude, not even the dot for a sky was visible by now. And the ground was hot as hell now.

Both of them jabbed their shovels into the ground, and the floor collapsed. The fell through and found themselves somewhere red.

"Where...?"

"Oh my god, look." Korea said as he pointed to what he was referring to.

There was a very pretty looking, yet poorly built airplane flying overhead. Then it randomly bursts into red... roses?

"Noooo! Mon avion! It's ruined!" a Frenchman cried.

"Did you have a permit to make that?" said the police-officer as he magically appeared behind the Frenchman.

"Uh... well you see, what happened was- RUN!" And the Frenchman ran away while the cop cussed him out in German.

They ran past a chef with huge eyebrows who was stirring... something. Korea and America couldn't tell if it were soup or nuclear waste, but it was making the stirring spoon start melting. Then they ran past an Italian who was playing with his pen and doodling pasta rather than do the large piles of paperwork beside him. Then they ran past a couple. A couple with dead-serious looks on their faces and rifles, but still a couple.

"W-WHERE IS THIS?"

"Hell." said a stony-faced Swiss man with a bouquet of flowers.

Glance at each other. "AAH!"

"DIG, KOREA, DIG!"

"I AM!"

Later...

"We hit something else."

"I hope it's the treasure."

"I just hope we didn't find 'Hell' again. We barely got away from that chef who wanted to give us free samples."

There was a something wooden with a doorknob attached to it. America pushed it open. Both boy-nations stuck their heads out of the hole.

"Whoa..."

There was gold and silk and shiny stuff everywhere. Shiny swords, mountains of gold coins, jewels, everywhere.

"Come on!"

"Uh, America?"

"Yeah?" Fitting gold coins into his bomber jacket.

"This stuff seems... familiar, da-ze."

"Didn't everything originate in Korea?"

"Yeah... but... I know this stuff from somewhere else..."

Outside the big shiny double doors, they heard voices. One voice too familiar to be mistaken.

"The economy's doing really well, aru. So we had to store it in here to keep it safe, aru."

"Very smart, aru."

The duo of treasure-hunters dove behind a pile of coins jumped behind a pile of gold coins just as the door opened. It was China.

Korea and America exchanged glances that something along the lines of:

'Crap! This is Aniki's economy room, da-ze!' O_O

'Why the hell didn't you tell me earlier?' DX

'I didn't know! Aniki never let me in here before, da-ze!' -_-

The silent conversation was cut short by China's boss coming into the room. Before he could stop himself, America popped out from behind the gold and pointed at China's boss.

"Holy crap, it's Shenron!"

China and Korea stared at him for a moment before China shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, ARU?"

"Well, we were just-RUN!" America opened the trapdoor/tunnel-entrance and dived in with Korea right behind him.

Back on the other side of the world...

"Do you think Aniki's mad?"

"Judging by the size of that fireball sent after us, Shenron is."

"Still, all that work and no-"

"TREASURE!"

"Exactly, no tre-"

"NO, DUDE, YOU'RE STANDING ON IT! SEE THAT THINGY STICKING OUT OF THE GROUND?"

They pulled it out, and it was a chest. They nearly ripped the lid off.

"Cool! Super-hero costumes!"

"And Korean dramas!"

They both grinned at each other as they held their treasure in their hands.

"Wanna go again?"

"Hell yeah!"

**I don't know what I was high on when I typed this, but I'm glad I ran out. -.- (Maybe it was Coco Puffs or something...)**

**America: Review~! XD  
**

**Korea: Da-ze! XD  
**


End file.
